The Last Battle for Middle Earth
by Roisin Dubh Na'Eire
Summary: It's been several ages since Aragorn became king and Frodo destoryed the Ring, the Elves have returned to help fight the last battle for Middle Earth.


**_Disclaimer: This is my first hand at a LOTR story...so please let me know what you think...I re-uploaded to make it a bit more reader friendly...I claim Elwen and Merrary...otherwise, all other chars are property of J.R.R. Tolkien...enjoy:)_**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness settled over the forested hills of Imladris, sending the elf haven into night's slumber. Pinpoints of stars dotted the clear night sky, the only light the shone over the earth. Silence had long since descended on Rivendell, and most of it's inhabitants were sound asleep, dreaming of the Elder days when the Elves were young and the earth about them fair. But those days had long eluded the races of Middle Earth and it had been many ages since Lord Aragorn, now called King Elessar, of Numenor had arisen against the Dark Lord and reclaimed the throne of Gondor and Arnor. Even the tale of the halfling Frodo and the Ring of Power had faded into memory; even the memory of the Elves. Trouble now stirred again in the deep places of Arda, and the Elves had returned from Valinor and the Havens to once again assist the mortal races. Among those who returned were some who still remembered the days of darkness and glory; Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas, and the Lady Galadriel were a few among those who resettled in the Elven realms of Imladris, Lothlorien, the Grey Havens, and Northern Mirkwood. With them had come a great following of the Elves from Valinor, who now prepared to battle whatever stirred against the will of those still abiding beyond the sea.

Lord Elrond stood quietly on the balcony outside his chambers, his brow lined with concern. His features were regal and fair, his eyes alone revealed the pain and years of his age. He looked out over the shadowed forests of his home, his Elven senses searching the trees for any intruder. His eye caught a small shadow fleeing through the trees. Starlight caught raven hair, making it gleam through the darkness. The figure stopped for a moment, as if it could sense the eyes that trailed it. The light blue of a maiden's dress shone luminescent and Elrond sighed with both relief and annoyance.

Elwen Tinuviel's hazel eyes caught the figure watching her and a faint smile brushed her lips. She took off again, her bare feet barely touching the ground as she ran. As the youngest child of Elrond, born in Valinor after the leave-taking of the Elves from Middle Earth, she had heard many people compare her to the likeness of Arwen Undomiel, Elrond's oldest daughter who had chosen to stay with King Elessar rather then to take ship to the Undying Lands. She had long since inquired after her sister, wondering why she had chosen to become mortal, and why the mention of her, or even Elwen's presence, seemed to pain her father.

Elrond watched until the figure disappeared into the stables, knowing that nothing he could do would bring his daughter in from the night. _She certainly lives to her name,_ he thought with a smile. His 'Star Maiden' was very much like her older sister and he found that he could deny her nothing. Pain creased his brow again as the thought of Arwen came into his memory. He knew she had been happy, but the sorrow never seemed to leave him; and being away from Celebrian made it worse. His wife, of course, had to stay in Valinor. Her soul was stilled wounded and a journey back to Middle Earth would have taken her life. Elrond gathered his robes about him and walked slowly back into his chamber. Within the next fortnight, Imladris would be buzzing with people. A council had been called, much like in ages before, to decide what fate lay before them. _Let her have her midnight rides,_ he thought quietly. _Soon she will not be able to do so._ With a silent plea to Iluvatar, Elrond committed his daughter to the night and fell into a troubled sleep.

Elwen smiled as she reached the stables. She walked silently among the stalls until she reached one with a black gelding in it. The wood surrounding the stall was carved with vines and leaves, something she had done as a child, and the name Gil-Estel, was carved into the midst. Her horse had been named by her father, 'Star of High Hope,' and it fit the horse perfectly. He was one of the best in Imladris and Elwen treasured him above all others.

"Wake up, mellonamin. Elbereth has blessed our ride with starlight," she whispered and the horse raised his head and nickered. The smooth black of his coat was interrupted only by a pointed star on his forehead, more evidence to the name he had been given was well deserved.

Elwen put a silencing finger over her lips and quickly saddled the horse, the light blue of her riding dress shining in the faint light. She led the horse out of the stables and into the night air. Estel paced eagerly, knowing his mistress intended a long ride. She smiled and patted his nose.

"Alright, we're going," she consented, and leapt onto his back. "Not even the stars will catch us tonight!" she cried softly. "Noro lim, Estel!"

The horse jumped forward, his hooves flying across the ground, and after a moment, horse and rider became one. Elwen laughed with pleasure as the night gathered the two into her embrace.

Elrond walked down the large corridor towards his daughter's chambers. The morning sun shone through the open arches, warming the halls and gently waking all whom abided there.

When he reached her door, he found of the handmaidens coming out. She seemed startled to see him, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Your daughter is still asleep, Lord Elrond. Shall I wake her for you?"

He returned the other's smile warmly and shook his head. "No, Cerde, she should be tired. I will wake her. Would you bring some breakfast to us?"

Cerde nodded and hurried away to the kitchens.

Elrond knocked softly on the door and hearing a noise from inside, opened it and stepped in.

Elwen lay sprawled on her bed, still in her riding clothes, her dark hair in tangles about her braids. A smile turned his mouth and he cleared his throat. "Out riding the stars, my daughter?" he asked.

She sat up suddenly, trying to undo her hair and make herself presentable. "I'm sorry father…..I didn't mean to be out so late…."

Elrond sat down beside her, and gathered her into his arms. "I am not angry with you, Elwen," he said quietly, and kissed her forehead. "I only worry." Pain lined his face again and Elwen's smile faded,

"What is it, father? What troubles your heart?" she asked, her hazel eyes shining with concern.

Elrond shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Nothing, my dear. I only fear for your well being."

Elwen's smile returned and she kissed her father lightly on the cheek. "Do not worry," she said softly in Elvish. "I won't leave your home yet, father."

Cerde reappeared, bringing in a tray of food and drink for the two. After the table was laid and glasses filled, she slipped out of the room again.

Elwen took a cautious bite of wheybread and looked up at her father, knowing that his concern was not the only thing that had brought him there. She waited patiently for him to speak, letting her thoughts drift back to her moonlit rides.

Elrond took a small drink from his goblet and cleared his throat. "Elwen, you know that this day will see Imladris changed forever. Many different races will arrive today, here in elf home, and I fear for what may come of it," he trailed off and Elwen put a hand on her father's arm.

"I want you to stay out of sight. Become a shadow of the night…I don't want you hurt, please Elwen, do not show yourself to any stranger, whether elf or mortal," he pleaded, taking his daughter's hands in his own.

Elwen searched his face, trying to discern why he had asked such a thing. True, she was still a young maiden, but it had been many years since she had needed to hide in the shadows of her father.

"Why do you ask this of me? Surely none who step into Imladris would do any elf harm, especially our kin!"

"There are many dangers that even the Elves do not know, and we don't know who may already be serving evil!"

"But, father, I have been awaiting this day! I wished to see all the races I have heard so much about in the old songs! Please…."

"No, Elwen," Elrond's voice raised to a stern command as he stood, his mahogany and brown robes swishing as he did. "You will remain out of sight of all, until I say otherwise!"

Elwen was about to protest, but her father swept from the chamber, leaving no room for arguments.

Elwen finished her breakfast, her face sullen. Why had her father placed this new law on her? What was he afraid would happen?

She walked over to her wardrobe and stood thoughtfully by it for a moment. "If my father wishes me to be a shadow, then I shall be," she whispered aloud.

She pulled a dark blue gown out and quickly pulled it on, taking only a moment to straighten the silver sash about her waist. She sat down before a large mirror and ran a brush through her tangled hair. She braided two small bits of hair down her back, and was about to lace in a silver vine circlet, but thought better of it. Her father would have recognized it immediately.

Satisfied with her appearance, she straightened and walked from her room, making sure to stay in the shadows of the halls. She was so concerned about not being caught, that she didn't notice the small figure standing to the side of the corridor.

"What's this?" the figure said, turning towards Elwen. Her eyes widened, searching the small figure of the hobbit before her. He was about half her height with dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a brown vest and trousers, and according to hobbits, his large feet wore no shoes.

"Who are you?" the hobbit asked, his eyes nearly as wonder filled as hers.

"My name is Elwen….and you one of the halflings?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm certainly not a dwarf or an elf," he smiled and held out a hand. "Merarry Baggins, at your service. But you can call me Merry."

"Creoso, Merry," she answered, returning his smile. "Follow me, I'm sure they're serving food somewhere."

Merry's face brightened. "Great! I haven't had a good meal for several weeks! And you can meet my companions!"

Elwen walked quietly beside the hobbit, listening to him tell of the Shire and the simple ways of his kind. Her heart leapt inside her as she spoke, revealing in the stories. Her guard dropped and she walked plainly with the young halfling, her mind dancing with pictures of hobbit holes, gardens, and a great mallorn tree.


End file.
